


A Familiar Face

by etherialmaterial



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crushing, Explicit Consent, F/F, OC comes from a different world, Philippa is softish, Porn With Plot, Witcher 3 main plot, Yennefer cheats on Geralt kinda, harem?, lots of smut, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherialmaterial/pseuds/etherialmaterial
Summary: Upon defeating the wild hunt at Kaer Morhen and settling into the Rosemary time on their search for Rita, Ciri suggest calling on a friend from her travels across worlds, yanking this new stranger into their lives, much to Geralts dismay, Ciri and the three sorceresses are drawn to their guest and her perplexingly fascinating powers, feelings blossom, and the four women try their hands to both literally bewitch this new addition, whether through magic, or the sweet sweet touch of love.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Philippa Eilhart/Original Female Character, Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold, Triss Merigold/Original Female Character(s), Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A stranger

**Author's Note:**

> All these beautiful women are crushing hard, hopefully you enjoy! Visit my page to find information about my twitch streams or contact info, if you want to request a piece feel free to check my about me. Thanks you!

It was soft, the breeze rushing through the young lady's room was cold as Tissa laid calmly in her bed, she had just begun to settle down, the soft feelings of warm covers draping over her. She let out a nice sigh, as sleep began to overwhelm her senses. The crickets had barely begun to sing when she was jolted awake, a hand yanking at her tunics collar, in self-defense she grab the silver candle stick off her nightstand before being tugged through something, a blinding light now invading her senses, and then the nausea. She felt hard wood hit her back and the pang of the silver candle stick meeting the floor, her glass spectacles hitting her nose, causing her to wince. Small chips of wood poked her back, the cold air and slight pain causing her back to tingle numbly. “What the hell!” she screamed as she opened her eyes, first seeing wooden ceilings basked in dim fire light, then bright violet and green eyes boar into her own. “WHAT THE FUCK WHO ARE YOU!” she scooted up and hopefully away, gripping the candle stick before her back rammed into something hard, seething in pain as a bearded man looked down angerly to the disheveled girl. She began to tremble, “oh shit I'm going to die...” she squeaked, now tightening her hold on the silver, hugging it for dear life. “Well this is not what I wanted.” A scratchy female voice mused. Her eyes glinted a hungry shade of gold as fear surged up her back, now growling like a feral dog, a cloud of mist over her hands, as ghost like claws formed, she looked up at the many eyes and a single blindfolded stare, now arising, ready to pounce. “Who the fuck are you people and what do you want. I won't ask twice.” She spoke threateningly. “We could use your help.” A familiar voice chimed from behind the wall of people. Her feral instincts and appearance seemingly faded as an ashen haired woman stepped forward. She took her into a long but strong hug, causing the cat eyed man behind her to flinch. “Ciri! Oh, my have I been worried!” She whispered into the girl's ear, now taking the girls face in her palms. “Anything please if I could be of use.” Ciri beamed before grabbing her hand and going through introductions. She made much vibrato when introducing Geralt who looked quite uncomfortable, Yennefer whose beauty was bewitching, and whose spell Tissa wouldn’t mind being under, same goes for Triss who was shy but with Ciri’s silent encouragement took her hand softly into hers and smiled sincerely, and finally Philippa, a women who wouldn’t stop eyeing her up and down, causing the stranger to smirk and give her a look. “How do you know Ciri exactly?” A defensive Yennefer questioned, this caused her to reel slightly but she cleared her throat and straightened her clothes. “ah, well I was hunting when this young lass comes crashing through a couple trees and on top of me. She had a couple branches through her body, realizing she was somehow alive, I did my best to nurse her back to health, and when she was up and running again, she repaid me by capturing my prey for me. That poor young healer must've been terrified to see this little cub reaching for her collar.” Ciri let out a giggle despite Geralt and the others mortified expressions. “Do you eat people?” He questioned. She scoffed. “No, I do not eat people, the healer had quit mid devouring, the poor girl didn’t realize with half a soul she would decay. I was able to consume the rest if it before she became a walking corpse.” Geralt still was confused. “Devouring?” He questioned. “We can all discuss this later; I need to explain the situation to Tissa.” Ciri grabbed Tissa by the wrist dragging her up the stairs of rosemary and thyme. Meanwhile Geralt exchanged concerned looks with the other sorceresses. “I don’t trust her.” He mutters. “I quite like her.” Philippa chimes, Triss and Yennefer seem to have the same interest. Geralt shoves past them as he grunts, going to talk to dandelion. “She’s something special.” Triss spoke softly, “I could feel the magic practically radiating off her, her previous display was enticing.” Philippa’s lips quirk up. “It’s potent in her veins, I'd quite like to see what she can do. Mind getting your boy toy to train with her?” Philippa spoke, her voice pointed at Yennefer who winced at the comment about Geralt but nodded. “Let’s see the power she has.” 

The next morning Tissa found herself in the court yard behind the fabled inn, Geralt holding his sword towards Tissa, who’s gaze never relented or shown emotion. “So, what can you take Geralt? You seem strong so let’s see how best you fight against a feral.” Geralt grunted, “We’ll see.” Ciri and the other sorceress’s standing away, the ashen one seeming slightly anxious. “Something bothering you?” Yennefer spoke, Ciri swallowed, the eyes of each sorceress on hers. “I’m afraid Tissa might rip him apart.” Which earned an eye roll and disbelieving scoff from Yennefer. As soon as the words parted from her lips, Tissa let out a scream of pain as she bit her palm, blood rushing down her face and hand, the women wincing at the sudden self-mutilation, this sudden action confusing Geralt. Her eyes glow a bright white, before her gums molded, her teeth becoming pointed, and the set of claws assimilated, this time longer, and much much sharper. She let out a roar. “I will eat you whole!” She screamed, lunging at Geralt who blocked the first slice of Tissa’s claws, narrowly avoiding Geralts stomach, and with a speed unmatchable by his sword, in one swift motion it was on the ground. Her right hand now gripping the Witchers head, splaying out his neck, the other firmly placed on his wrist, Tissa’s mouth now a gape, razor sharp teeth inches from sinking into Geralts flesh. All the sorceress’s eyes widened. She pulled back, turning away. “Don’t fuss! I don’t eat men; your flesh is too tough.” With a flick of her wrist the talons faded into air, and her mouth malforming into that of normality. “You're not the one I want to taste.” Her voice pointed at the group, who only looked in shock, awe, or terror. Geralt was left in the same position now pondering what he had done wrong, Tissa taking a piece of cloth from her trousers and wrapping it around the gash. “I told you.” Ciri spoke to the group of sorceresses who were both reeling from the comment made by Tissa seconds ago and the battle that ended so swiftly within seconds. “She’s fucking terrifying.” Triss muttered, her eyes following the woman now approaching. She wrapped her arm around Ciri’s neck. Causing Yennefer to flinch, eyeing the hand too close to her throat. “The mighty Witcher has fallen, and to a lady no less.” She chuckles along with Ciri who’s once tense posture now loosened completely. “The wild hunt is going doowwwwn!” Ciri yelled excitedly. A silence soon fell over the group who were now walking inside, once the room had cleared, Tissa grabbing drinks for her and Ciri, who had run upstairs to grab her sword, was stopped by Yennefer, dragging her by the jaw to the other sorceress’s. “What are you.” Yennefer said dryly. “Well my names Tissa Theyda of Aldken, a Slyel, or as I am called, enchantresses, devourers of denial, or what we females are most known for, corrupters. My kind eats souls, devours those of magical women.” Yennefer’s grasp rest firmly around Tissa’s neck. “Don’t worry Yennefer, your blood is muddled, and Ciri’s an interest, not a meal.” Yennefer's grip tightens, Triss’s expression growing more concerned, and Philippa sadistically enjoying it. “What do you mean my bloods muddled.” Tissa gasps a little at the tighter pressure now mounting around her esophagus. “I can smell your enchants, and the elf running in your blood. As delicious elven women are on the outside, they're insides are less than desirable.” Yennefer's knuckles turn white as her nails dig into Tissa’s neck drawing blood. “Yen stop!” Triss yells, as Ciri drops her sword and begins running towards Tissa, as Yennefer unleashes her grasp, leaving Tissa heaving and bleeding on the ground. “Jesus Yennefer what is your problem.” Ciri mutters, unforgivingly, Ciri helps her up walking her up the wooden stairs. “Fucking tainted blood my ass.” Yennefer mutters catching Philippa’s attention. “What, would you have like to be devoured by our new guest? It’s not like you have much of a soul to give. Even if you did, what of Geralt? Wouldn’t want his precious Yennefer around a women's finger.” Philippa smirks, Yennefer blushing slightly behind a scowl. Little did any of them know, they could all be tangled in the ropes of unexpected desire, for this, new stranger.


	2. An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated moment between Tissa and Ciri is interrupted by a jealous Yennefer, now she must repay what she destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

As Ciri dragged Tissa upstairs, her gaze laced with that of worry, her hand tightly around the woman's figure. Straightening out her spectacles. 

“Well your family is very peculiar!” 

She chuckled holding her hand tightly around her neck, the stinging pain numbing beneath her grasp. The comment earned a small smile from Ciri. 

“The great Cirilla, destined for the throne of Cintra, having a Witcher father and dashing sorceress for a mother.” 

The ashen haired girl helped Tissa stumble into her room, setting her down on the bed. 

“Well I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Ciri chuckled in response, grabbing a bandage and oil from her bags strewn across a nearby desk. She let her fingers rest atop the other woman's, almost interlocking, as it parted from the wound, yet as it fell to her side, their shared grasp never parted. Ciri let her fingers trace over the swollen skin, blood pooling in the small crescent shape gashes. 

“I missed you greatly you know.” 

Their eyes locked for a moment, Tissa felt the others hands place the bandage on her skin, feeling the scratchy stitching become soft, as the warm oil bounded it to her neck, letting out a small sigh. 

“I had to go Tissa, for Geralt and Yen-” 

Tissa’s soft fingers snaked up the girl's body, one rest on her neck and the other on her chin. The sudden closeness causing Ciri to take in a large breath. 

“I will do anything in my power to keep you safe.” 

The hot breath hung on the others lips, as the distance closed between one and other. 

“Anything for you.” 

Their eyes met in an unrelenting but passion filled gaze. 

“Anything?” 

Ciri’s soft tone drips from her mouth like honey, snaking into Tissa’s ears. 

“Yes.” 

She responded breathily. Their lips connect, Ciri’s lips where soft but rough, yet nothing about the kiss was forceful or abrasive. Neither one parted until the need of air clawed its way up their throats. Undenounced to either of them, a figure peered through the small crack in the door, strong violet eyes filled with annoyance, anger, and a distant pang of unfounded jealousy, which only made the sorceresses new rage boil. She watched as Tissa cupped the girls face, as her other hand intertwined with the ashen hair which softly draped over her fingers. She began to kiss each freckle dusted across her fair skin, reaching the scar slashed across her cheek. Letting her lips linger for a moment on the marred skin, 

“This is what I miss about you.” 

Ciri’s green eyes began to water as her arms wrapped around the other woman's figure, clinging on as if in desperation, their lips meeting once more, passion coursing through their bodies, they separate as tears stream down the smaller figure’s face. Tissa wiped away the tears taking her into a deep embrace. 

“What is wrong little cub?” 

she spoked softly, her hot breath tickling Ciri’s ear. 

“I’m just happy to be home.” 

Minutes passed as the smaller girl began to smile and laugh between harsh breaths. Ciri lovingly released it, pushing Tissa down onto the bed, smothering her face and lips with kisses, finally reaching her bandaged neck softly resting kisses across the fabric, making Tissa shiver beneath her, Ciri straddled her waist running her fingers across the fabric of her yellowed tunic. 

“I should really buy another pair of clothes.” 

The women atop her laughed before kissing Tissa’s collar, 

“After tonight you might.” 

She says in a low growling tone, making Tissa giggle. This comment making Yennefer snap, flinging a ray of magic at the desk causing Ciri’s bag to smash into a couple bottles of liquid, causing them to fall to the floor, and shatter against the wood, startling the young couple. A foul smell arose from the puddle. 

“Oh shit, my potions!” 

Ciri yells, practically leaping off of Tissa’s lap. The liquid begins to sizzle against the rug almost catching fire. 

“You cannot be seriously putting that in your body.” 

Tissa says walking over to the now disgruntled Ciri, who began to pick up the pieces of glass. 

“That was my last couple of bottles, damn it.” 

As Tissa looked up to find anything to help sop up the mess, her eyes met with a familiar peeking from the door. Tissa gave the pair of eyes a knowing smirk, their gazes never wavering. 

“It’s okay lovely, I’ll pick up some more, maybe your kind Yennefer will accompany me.” 

She said slyly, emphasizing the new nick names, much to Yennefer’s annoyance, whose stare became threatening, only for Tissa to push her spectacles against her nose bridge. 

“In fact, it would be a good idea to go now, get acquainted with the surroundings...” 

She got up, slinking next to Yennefer and signaling her to follow. 

“I’ll be back soon, dear.” 

Her eyes baring into Yennefer’s who gritted her teeth in response. The two now walked down the stairs, meeting the gazes of Philippa and Triss, whose conversation ceased at the sight of an angry Yennefer and a smirking bandaged Tissa. 

“Yennefer kindly offered to buy me a new pair of clothes and a replacement set of potions. Right, yen?” 

Yennefer wouldn’t meet the women’s gazes, only making an angry grunt before forcefully tugging Tissa by the wrist across the inn and out the door, Yennefer pulling up her hood, obscuring her face. 

“Do not say a word.” 

The sorceress spat, releasing her grip as Yennefer walked down the city streets. Many men caught Tissa’s gaze, drunks yelling aggressive complements, and guards giving her a hungry smirk. They soon approached the sqaure, finding a clothing vender in a nearby building, pushing open the door, to find lavish hanging sheet fabrics, clothing placed elegantly on stands, Tissa now walking towards a couple male garments, as well as armor. She began to stare at a blue over coat, underneath a fresh white tunic, a perfect set of baggy black armored trousers, and a well ordained leather belt. Yennefer had been conversing with the vender about fabrics before Tissa came behind her, letting her hands rest on the other women's hips, Yennefer let out a surprised squeal before turning and glaring at her. 

“I found something, come.” 

Practically dragging the sorceress with her. She took the garment off the rack, and the two of them almost fell into a dressing room. 

“Help me dress?” 

Tissa had already begun to strip down before Yennefer, causing her eyes to connect to the other woman’s bare flesh, clearing her throat at the sight. 

“Will you kindly grab the trousers.” 

Her voice rang through the small room, Yennefer quickly snapped out of her thought, grabbing the trousers and belt and handing them, their hands touching momentarily, instead of releasing Tissa grabbed her hand, pulling them closer, then gripping her wrist and forcing them against the wall with a small thud. The garment falling to the ground as Tissa’s lips neared Yennefer’s ear. Yennefer's eyes widened as she felt lips graze her skin. The feeling of teeth sinking into the edge of her ear made her whimper slightly. 

“Oh Yennefer.” 

Tissa moaned into her ear, causing an auditable grunt to fall from the sorceress's lips. 

“Adorable...” 

Tissa sneers, dropping the sorceress's wrist. A dumb founded expression plastered across her face. Tissa bended down to pick up the trousers, slipping them on, the belt hugging her hips tightly. Yennefer still watching intently as she slipped the clothes on and then off. 

“This is perfect.” 

Tissa said, making poses, much to the silent amusement of the peering violet eyes. She summoned her claws, making a seductive pose, showing her canines, biting her lip. 

“Like what you see?” 

Yennefer swallowed her words, helping to adjust her shirt, she unsummoned her gauntlets, now feeling Yennefer go behind her, placing her hands on the girl’s small waist, adjusting the coat, pulling it downwards, then bending down slightly to adjusting the belt. Stepping back to admire her work, Tissa making a flattered smile. She grabs Yennefer's wrist tugging her out of the room, and towards the vender. Yennefer lay down a small pouch full of coin reluctantly. 

“I’m not buying you anything after this...” 

She growled, before Yennefer relinquished the money to the awaiting vender, snatching them up. The two women walked out of the store, trying to locate an Herbalist, then the fact of their situation hit her. There were no herbalists in Novigrad. Yennefer began to explain the situation and banning of magic to Tissa, who listened, though a perturbed expression splayed across her face, the once admiring gazes of men, turned to aggression, and thirst. Their paced quickened as a guard tried to approach, then she was yanked backwards, barely avoiding soiling her new garments in a puddle of mud. 

“Where are you going lassie.” 

A deep accented voice panged from behind her causing her to shift, her eyes met with a guard, his face sagged from stress. She then noticed Yen trying to escape the situation only for another guard grip her wrist, him reaching for her hood. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that.” 

She said in a soft but threatening tone. 

“And whys that? Can’t we see the lasses pretty face?” 

He spat smugly his dirt coated gloves about to tug the soft fabric back. He was stopped in his tracks by Tissa’s arm wrapped around his chest, forcing his offending arm behind his back, her lips by his ear. Now speaking in the most intimidating voice she could muster, 

“Because, little boy, I will eat you alive, limb by limb.” 

She let him go, unable to catch his balance in time, forcing his armored body to tumble 

into the mud. This only angered him and the rest of the nearby guard who began to swarm them, Yennefer gripped Tissa’s wrist as they began to run, sprinting down allies trying to shake off the guards. It took quite a fair amount of running before they lost them, stumbling into a small building, fogged glass covering each side, the watched as the group of guards ran past. Each let out a labored sigh, a small voice behind them cleared their throats causing them to turn around, a group of elves dressed in odd attire stared back, postures of shows signed “the puffins” plastered on the walls. 

“SORRY! Don’t tell anyone we were here.” 

Tissa yelled ducking out of the store with Yennefer in tow, making their way back to the inn. As they stumbled through the door, Geralt arose from his position at the bar, scowling at Tissa being by Yennefer’s side. Ciri had been discussing with Philippa and Triss, their heads snapped toward them as Tissa let out a loud laugh. Splitting from Yennefer and now walking towards the group, the lone sorceress now approaching the Witcher. 

“Where were you?” 

He asks in an accusatory manner, which slightly annoyed Yen, but she continued her approach sitting in a chair beside him. 

“Treating our guest, it important for her to get acquainted with our situation and surroundings if she is to be of use.” 

Geralt grunted before taking a swig of his drink, shifting full towards the lilac gaze. 

“Treating?” 

He questioned once more. 

“Yes...treating.”


End file.
